Striker Packs
Striker Packs are specially designed units for the multi-purpose Mobile Suit GAT-X105 Strike, that allowed one single mobile unit to be fit for a number of different roles. During the Bloody Valentine War (Cosmic Era 11 February 70 to Cosmic Era 2 November 71), no fewer than six Striker Packs were developed for the GAT-X105 and its mass-produced derivatives, the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger, GAT-02L2 Dagger L, and GAT-04 Windam. After the war, Striker Packs and similar derivative weapon systems become mainstays of both the Alliance and ZAFT armed forces: The Alliance continues developing Striker Packs, while ZAFT's weapon systems become known as "Wizards" and "Silhouettes." The GAT-X105 Strike was intended to be able to change weapon systems "on the fly" and several schemes were attempted to enable this, from launching the desired Striker Pack from Archangel's catapult to developing a specially designed support fighter (the FX-550 Skygrasper) to deliver the Striker Packs to the mobile suit, but none of them ever worked out quite the way the Alliance desired, not the least reason for which being that switching packs in a fight left Strike exposed during the change: Phase Shift armor had to be down while switching packs, making the mobile suit very vulnerable to enemy fire. Additionally, the Striker Packs lacked any kind of maneuvering capability, making mid-flight docking an extremely difficult proposition for the Strike pilot, further compounded by the Striker Pack components often being placed all over the Strike's body. In the end, changing Striker Packs on the fly was left as a design curiosity that never quite panned out for the Earth Alliance. However, since the Strikers each contained a smaller back-up battery, in a few instances this technique was used successfully to extend the Strike's combat endurance. ZAFT later used this concept for their Silhouette System, which utilized unmanned "Silhouette Flyer" vehicles to deliver Silhouettes for mid-battle changeovers. Striker Packs Earth Alliance (CE 71) * AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker: This Striker Pack was designed for mobility and flight, allowing the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam enhanced mobility and maneuverability in space, and increased mobility while boosting in the atmosphere (later on, the Aile Striker was upgraded by the Orb Union to allow atmospheric flight). Aile was the most commonly used of the Striker Packs (especially by early Strike pilot Kira Yamato), and generally the one that Strike would sortie with. Aile Striker was equipped with the traditional Gundam armament of twin beam sabers, a shield and a beam rifle, as well as high-powered thrusters. Since the Aile Striker's weapons fit has the least additional weaponry over the base GAT-X105/GAT-01A1, it has the highest endurance. In addition to normal model of the Aile Striker, Fujiyama also developed an improved model for the Cosmograsper, this Aile Strike lacks beam sabers to increase its endurance. * AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker: This Striker Pack was designed for close combat, with a very large (15.75 meter long) beam-enhanced anti-ship sword (Schwert Gewehr), a "rocket anchor" (Panzer Eisen) and a beam boomerang (Midas Messer). Of the Striker packs, being equipped solely for close combat, Sword Striker was seldom used by either Kira Yamato or Mu La Flaga, usually relegating the weapon package to Archangel's Skygrasper No. 2 (whether that was piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha or Tolle Koenig at the moment), and probably contributing to the bad-luck reputation that unit possessed. The Phantom Pain's Report photonovel revealed a new Another Trial version of the Sword Striker used by the Strike E. The Another Trial Sword Striker move Midas Messer to the Panzer Eisen and mount on both forearm. It also changes the Strike E's VPS armor to blue. The last time the Sword Striker appeared in Gundam Seed was when Kira used it against Athrun's team and killed Nicol. The Sword Striker pack never appeared again in Seed or even once in Seed Destiny. * AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker: This Striker Pack was designed for long-range assault, primarily equipped with a 380mm Super-High Impulse Cannon (Agni), also carrying a 120mm anti-ship Vulcan and two 350mm gun launchers (unlike the Buster Gundam's gun launchers, the Strike Gundam's launchers appeared to fire rocket propelled grenades). The "Agni" Impulse Cannon had enough firepower to punch through a colony wall, or slag an enemy mobile suit with a single hit, even a Gundam. Due to its incredibly heavy firepower, Launcher Striker was the preferred weapons package of Skygrasper No. 1 pilot Mu La Flaga, though when he became the Strike's pilot he, like predecessor Kira Yamato, switched to favor the Aile Striker. The Phantom Pain's Report photonovel revealed a new Another Trial version of the Launcher Striker used by the Strike E. The Another Trial Launcher Striker features more powerful thrusters to make the Launcher Strike E more mobile. It also changes Strike E's VPS armor to green. * AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker: This Striker Pack was specifically designed for use by Mu La Flaga, but as he defected with Archangel to the Orb Union, it was instead used for GAT-01A1 105 Dagger mobile suits. The AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker was a modified version of the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, with similar equipment (four wired gunbarrels of a slightly modified design, armed with a beam gun and a pair of missiles each, and a four-barrel Gatling gun). At least two units were deployed with Morgan Chevalier's Dagger, though it's probable that more units were manufactured, although it is unknown if any other pilot could effectively use them since great spatial awareness is required to use the gunbarrels effectively. Orb Union (CE 71) * P202QX IWSP Integrated Weapons Striker Pack: The IWSP Striker Pack was an Orb Union design to combine the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs into a single unit. As such it was very heavy, very powerful... and incredible expensive. It included two 9.1m anti-ship swords (possibly inspired by the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame's "Gerbera Straight"), two 115mm rail guns, two 105mm cannons, one Midas Messer beam boomerang and one shield-mounted 30mm six-barrel Gatling. It was never used because Cagalli Yula Athha was unable to master the complicated weapon controls in the short time between its completion and the war's end. After the war, the still incomplete IWSP was installed on the Strike Rouge to make it look tougher, but this was entirely for show. In the sencond war, Orb provided the IWSP to the Phantom Pain unit who reassigned the striker pack with the AQM/E-M1 model number. It was first used on Waid Rabby Nadaga's Slaughter Dagger but transfered to Sven Cal Bayan's GAT-X105E Strike E during battle against the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. * P204QX Lightning Striker: A Striker Pack whose primary purpose is to increase the operating time of the battery-powered GAT-X105 Strike and MBF-02 Strike Rouge (piloted by Mu La Flaga and Cagalli Yula Athha respectively), as well as to improve its firepower to compete with the vastly more powerful ZGMF-X10A Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato. The Lightning Striker's primary armament is the Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon, capable of accurately firing hyper-velocity projectiles at extreme ranges, which it carries split in two pieces on its forearms when not in use. The Lightning Striker was first deployed with the Strike Gundam, but was heavily damaged in battle. Similar to the IWSP, the Lightning Striker was provided to the Phantom Pain unit. In addition, the MBF-M1 and MBF-M1A Astray mobile suits' flight packs, while not removable, were based heavily on the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack. These flight packs served as the basis for a removable flight pack used by the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. ZAFT (CE 71) While ZAFT did not develop striker pack technology during the Bloody Valentine War, its ZGMF-X09A Justice possessed a heavily-armed detachable backpack, the Fatum-00, which could convert into a "subflight lifter" (essentially a flying platform upon which the Justice Gundam could ride). Junk Guild (CE 71-73) The ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame, built by Lowe Guele from the frame of an incomplete ZAFT mobile suit, has a back hardpoint identical to that of the Strike Gundam, allowing it to use Earth Alliance Striker packs. Alternately, it can use some custom-built packs designed by the AI unit 8. *'Manipulator Arms': A pair of heavy-duty manipulator arms, and a pair of "Armor Schneider" folding knives. *'Back Home': A large storage backpack that contains a camouflage "Shooting Cloak" and living quarters for the pilot, and mounts a shield on the back. Mounts on top of the manipulator arm pack. *'G-Flight': A very large Striker that allows the Out Frame to transform into a high-speed mobile armor flight mode. *'Multi-Pack': An adaptor that allows Out Frame to mount ZAFT's Silhouette and Wizard Packs. *'Tactical Arms': Backpack for Gai Murakumo's MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L, a transformable great sword with anti-beam coating and a hidden 4-barrel gating (using both live ammunition and beam). In addition, Lowe Guele modified the flight pack of an MBF-M1 Astray to mount on his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame as a Striker-like optional high-mobility pack. Earth Alliance (CE 73) *'AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker': Designed for the GAT-02L2 Dagger L and used in CE 73. The Jet Striker is derived from the original AQM/E-X01, and is used to grant atmospheric flight capability. It also includes four hardpoints for missiles and rocket pods, additional propellant tanks, and other mission-specific equipment. It is also used by the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger and GAT-04 Windam. *'AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker': Designed for the GAT-02L2 Dagger L used in CE 73. Doppelhorn Striker is a vastly simplified version of the Launcher Striker, equipped with a pair of recoilless cannons mounted on a backpack. So far, the Doppelhorn Striker seems to be only available for space combat. It is also is used by the GAT-04 Windam. *'AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker': This Striker Pack was specifically designed for the ZGMF-X12A Testament. The Divine Striker serves a similar role to the Aile Striker, but also stores a multi-purpose shield weapon that wraps around Testament's right arm in use, and can reconfigure itself into a very large grappling claw. Unlike most Striker Packs, the Divine Striker is protected by PS armor and will change its colors according to Testament's VPS. *'AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker':' '''see: GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir *'Multi Striker': Designed for the GAT-04 Windam used in CE 73. Little is known about the Multi Striker. In anime, it carries two nuclear missiles and thrusters to properly balance the Windam against the additional weight. The name implied that it may able to armed with different equipment as well. First deployed and to date only deployment in the Battle of Aprilius One. *'Speculum Striker': Design by Fujiyama as ''Another Trial model of the Aile Striker. The main thrusters mount on pylon to improve its mobility and may mount missile pods on the wings. Used by the Raigou Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. *'Caliburn Striker': Design by Fujiyama as Another Trial model of the Sword Striker. Caliburn Striker move Midas Messer Kai to mount on right forearm and add a large beam saber "Caladbolg" as an additional anti-ship sword. Used by the Raigou Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. *'Sumbullet Striker': Design by Fujiyama as Another Trial model of the Launcher Striker. Sumbellet Striker replaces the weapons pod with a large 8-tube missile launcher and moves it to the left shoulder. A modfied plasma-sabot bazooka "Todesblock Kai", based on the one used by the GAT-X131 Calamity is mounted on the right shoulder. It also has the "Agni Kai", an improved model of the Agni impulse cannon of the Launcher Striker. Used by the Raigou Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. Librarian *'Shield Striker': Standard striker pack for the LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. Based on the Aile Striker, shield striker provide the mobile suit with higher mobility and maneuver. In addition to the backpack, additional propulsion systems are mount on shoulders, allow Gale Strike to brake or move to side mid-air. The name shield striker come from the shield mount on manipulator arm at top of the backpack, providing protection to the backpack and increasing lift force. *'Buster Striker': Standard striker pack for the LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. Based on cancelled striker pack with same name of the Earth Alliance, the Buster Striker mounting the combinable gun launcher and energy rifle similar to ones used by GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. *'Bazooka Striker': Standard striker pack for LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam. The striker pack usually mount 350 mm rail bazooka Gae Bolg, but can switch to Agni hyper impulse cannon similar to one used on Launcher Striker. The striker pack also has manipulator arm, allow Regen Duel to hold it quickly. *'DRAGOON Striker': Standard striker pack for LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. DRAGOON Striker consist of high-output thruster binders and manipulator arm holding Judicium beam rifle. Nix Providence can shoot the beam rifle without holding it and the DRAGOON striker can be seperate from the Nix Providence and function as DRAGOON system. *'''Nebula Striker: Standard striker pack for LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Based on Astray Gold frame's "Maga no ikutachi" energy absorption claw, it's equiped with 2 "Magashira no hoko" harpoons and Mirage colloid. Silhouettes/Wizards (CE 73) ZGMF-X56S Impulse After the end of the Bloody Valentine War, ZAFT designed its own Gundam based on the principles of the GAT-X105 Strike, called the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. The Impulse Gundam's mission packs are called "Silhouettes". Silhouettes and Wizard packs are unique in the fact that they are one main component, thus they are much easier to dock with mid-battle, however, they do not posses secondary batteries like Striker Packs. A total of 8 exist, but only 7 have been revealed to date. Unlike the Earth Alliance's Striker packs, the Silhouettes have a dedicated delivery system. Launched using the specialised catapult installed on the Minerva, the Silhouette packs use a small flight unit to reach the Impulse and attach to the mobile suit using a laser guide. This way, different packs can be exchanged very quickly in battle. *α Force Silhouette': (analogous to the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker) The Force Silhouette, as well as granting atmospheric flight and improved mobility to the Impulse, mounts an additional pair of beam sabers as added weaponry. The Force Silhouette was the most commonly used Silhouette pack. *'β Sword Silhouette': (analogous to the AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker) The Sword Silhouette carries a pair of beam boomerangs and two anti ship swords which can be combined to form a large double edge sword. It retains the beam rifle for added long range fire. *'γ Blast Silhouette': (analogous to the AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker) The Blast Silhouette features two long range beam cannons, two railguns and a set of missile launchers on the back. It also carries a pair of beam javelins for close range combat. *'δ Chaos Silhouette': (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) Duplicates the abilities of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos. *'ε Abyss Silhouette': (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) Duplicates the abilities of the ZGMF-X31S Abyss. *'ζ Gaia Silhouette': (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) Duplicates the abilities of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. *'θ Destiny Silhouette': (includes extra forearm pieces mounted on the shield hardpoints) serves as a testbed for some of the weapons and systems of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, including the beam wing propulsion system and beam shields. While the Destiny Silhouette effectively duplicates the functions all three original Silhouettes, its very high power consumption makes it unsuitable for combat use on a battery-powered mobile suit. Nevertheless, Destiny Silhouette eventually got refine and become standard Silhouette for additional Impulses seen Destiny Astray photo novel. In terms of functionality, it is analogous to the P202QX IWSP. ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior/ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom/ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper ZAFT's new standard mobile suit, the ZAKU Warrior/ZAKU Phantom, uses interchangeable packs known as "Wizards". In addition, the Clyne Faction's DOM Trooper is compatible with Wizard packs. Wizards differ from Silhouettes in that they must be equipped onboard the carrier and no facilities exist for changing them in mid-flight. *'EX-A1 Gunner Wizard': Long-range sniper-use Wizard. Consists of the large and very powerful but slow-firing beam cannon. Commonly used by ZAKU Warrior pilots Dearka Elsman and Lunamaria Hawke. *'EX-K Slash Wizard': Close-range combat Wizard. Consists of two beam Gatling cannons and a large beam axe. Commonly used by ZAKU Phantom pilot Yzak Joule. *'EX-M Blaze Wizard': High-mobility Wizard. Consists of two large thruster pods, which each contain a 14-round missile launcher. Commonly used by ZAKU Phantom pilots Rey Za Burrel and Heine Westenfluss, and is the most common Wizard. Alec Lad's TMF/A-802W2 BuCUE Hound appear in Frame Astray manga also seen equipped with this wizard. *'EX-AAL Noctiluca Wizard': Amphibious assault landing Wizard. Consists of two large propulsion fans and "skid plate" foot attachments, which contain torpedoes, depth charges, and sonar arrays. Used on the Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior, which has specialized head and shoulder fins. *'EX-R4 Command Wizard': Command, Control, and Communication (C3) Wizard. Consists of a large antenna-laden backpack. Used on the Command ZAKU CCI, which mounts a large parabolic dish antenna on the right shoulder and carries an antenna rifle. *'EX-EZ1200 EZ Wizard': Designed by the Clyne Faction as the standard equipment of the DOM Trooper. Consists of a small backpack mounting a strengthened beam saber and a pair of thrusters. Can be removed to mount ZAKU Wizards. *'EX-G1 Knight Wizard': Designed by ZAFT as a weapon carrying Wizard Pack for the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type. Can carry 2 "Gigalauncher" bazooka/beam cannons, 8 close combat drill bits, or 1 "Gigalauncher" and 4 drill bits. *'Kerberos Wizard': Designed for use with the upgraded TMF/A-802W2 BuCUE Hound, the Kerberos Wizard adds two other heads to the base BuCUE, making a wholly fast-attack melee unit, and also making the BuCUE appear as the mythical greek dog Cerberus. ZAKU Warrior also seen equipped with this wizard in Delta Astray manga. Similar technologies Assault Shroud (CE 71) - GAT-X102 Duel/ZGMF-1017 GINN/ZGMF-515 CGUE During the war, ZAFT developed a heavy armor system equipped with missiles and a shoulder-mounted rail gun for the stolen GAT-X102 Duel; this system was called the Assault Shroud and was in service on the Duel from early CE February 71 to the last day of the war (CE 25 November 71) when it was destroyed by the Forbidden Gundam. The Duel's Assault Shroud was based on a technology originally developed for the GINN and CGUE. Each of them use different type of Assault Shroud. GINN's Assault Shroud armed with small gatling gun on each shoulder and forearm-mount grenade launcher. Unlike other, CGUE use Assault Shroud that only protect vital area so it won't reduce CGUE's speed too much. CGUE's Assault Shroud armed with an additional gatling shield and may equip two more, one on each shoulder. Fortresta Mode (CE 71) - GAT-01D Long Dagger/GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger A similar system was deployed by the Earth Alliance for the mass-production GAT-01D Long Dagger and GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger mobile suits, called "Fortresta Mode." The Fortresta configuration mounted a clip-fed shell-firing cannon rather than Assault Shroud's railgun, and carried a slightly larger number of slightly smaller missiles. METEOR (CE 71) see: Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike (CE 73) - MBF-M1 Astray In CE 73, the Orb Union upgraded some of its MBF-M1 Astray mobile suits with the 11.8 metric ton EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike, which consisted of a pair of wings, each mounting a large helicopter-like rotor. This pack attaches the Astray's existing flight unit backpack and provides considerably enhanced aerial capability. "Oowashi" and "Shiranui" (CE 72-74) - ORB-01 Akatsuki The ORB-01 Akatsuki was designed for use with two different backpacks. The aerial use "Oowashi" pack is similar to the subflight lifter on the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, which can detach from the mobile suit and fly on its own. The Oowashi is equipped with two high energy beam cannons. The space use pack "Shiranui" incorporates a DRAGOON system, with seven remote beam cannon pods. It is currently unclear whether Akatsuki, which is closely related to the GAT-X105 Strike, can equip standard Striker packs. Similar technologies from other timelines Universal Century Full Armor - Various Unit Several of Universal Century mobile suit can equipped with external armor. While all share aspect of increase the mobile suit's defensive and can be ejected, some of these armor also feature addition built-in weapon. The term '''Full Armor Type' often used to called mobile suit equipped with these armor. The first Full Armor concept developed during the One Year War, a bolt-on system of armor and weaponry was designed for the prototype RX-78-2 Gundam, called the Full Armor Gundam. The Full Armor Gundam included a heavy cannon over the right shoulder, a 2-barrel beam gun on the right arm and several missile launchers in the shoulders and knees. However, the Full Armor Gundam was never built - due to the added weight, its mobility was greatly reduced. The design was eventually modified into the FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam, with the extra armour and weaponry designed as part of the mobile suit rather than an attached configuration. The first complete Full Armor is Chobham Armor used by RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex. Unlike Full Armor Gundam, Full Armor Gundam Alex doesn't has any addition weapon installed in it's Chobham Armor. There are also plan for RX-78-7 7th Gundam, which could equipped with improved Full Armor that won't reduce it's performance. This is accomplished with the addition of sub generators and propellant tanks in the Full Armor components. However, since the One Year War ends with only the 7th Gundam's basic frame being completed, the Full Armor components are never built. The idea of Full Armor continue use throughout Universal Century timeline. Most notable in FA-010S Full Armor Enhanced ZZ Gundam and FA-100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai, the last mobile suit known to use the Full Armor is XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam Kai. G-Fighter (UC 0079) - RX-78-2 Gundam The G-Fighter is a large fighter developed by the Earth Federation during the One Year War as a support fighter for the RX-78-2 Gundam. The G-Fighter can separate into two parts. The front half is equipped with powerful beam cannons and missile launchers, while the back part contains powerful thrusters. The front part can dock with the Gundam's upper body to become the "G-Bull" tank, while the back part can dock with the FF-X7 Core Fighter and the Gundam's legs to become "G-Sky". The last mode is "G-Armor" where the G-Fighter's parts cover most of the Gundam's body. This form can work as both a tank and as a fighter. An addition mode, the "Gundam Sky" was improvised by combining the full body fo the Gundam with the G-Fighter's rear half. This allowed the Gundam to function with its usual weapons, but with increased acceleration due to the additional thrusters. In practice, the utility of the G-Bull and G-Sky were minimal, but the G-Armor proved useful as a means to rapidly deploy the Gundam over long distances. The G-Fighter is only seen in the TV series. Its role was replaced by the FF-X7-Bst Core Booster (a simple heavy fighter, with no ability to combine with the Gundam) in the movie edition of Mobile Suit Gundam. G-Defenser (UC 0087) - RX-178 Gundam Mk-II With the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II being outperformed by the Titans' many mobile suit designs, Anaheim Electronics developed a space fighter called the FXA-05D G-Defenser, which can dock with the Gundam Mk-II to become the RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam. In this form, the Gundam Mk-II can control the G-Defenser's weapons, including an extra long beam rifle capable of punching through a battleship in one shot. The Super Gundam also has added Gundarium armor and extra thrusters to offset the added weight. The G-Defenser can detach its cockpit from the Super Gundam, but its only armaments are a small pair of mini laser guns. The G-Defenser was destroyed at the end of the Gryps War, although the Gundam Mk-II would continue to serve in the First Neo-Zeon War. Mission Pack (UC 0120) - F90 Gundam F90/F90II Gundam F90II Built by the Earth Federation's Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI), the prototype Gundam F90 was equipped with a set of hardpoints for mounting mission specific equipment such as extra thrusters, weaponry or recon devices. A later revamp of the design called the Gundam F90II had two extra packs designed specifically for it. In addition, it was possible to create new configurations by mixing and matching components of the different mission packs. The concept of complex Mission Pack seem to abandoned after F90's development with only Full Equipment Type G-Cannon and Full Equipment Type Heavygun from F91-MSV show with equally complex equipments. ''Mega Spear'' and Cannon Pack (pre-UC 0153) - RGM-122 Javelin While RGM-122 Javelin only seen with its shot lancer backpack in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. The V-MSV feature alternate backpacks for Javelin, the first is anti-warship type loaded with pair of large Mega Spear. The other backpacks are Cannon Pack replaced the shot lancer with pair of beam cannon, which also come in variety of single barrel type and 4-barrels type. SD-VB03A Overhang Pack (UC 0153) - LM312V04 Victory Gundam/LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa During the Zanscare War, the League Militaire developed an option pack for their LM312V04 Victory Gundam to improve its performance. Known as the Overhang pack, Victory Gundams equipped with the pack were referred to as "V-Dash Gundam". The backpack mounted two powerful beam cannons called "overhang cannons", and featured additional verniers and thrusters to counterbalance the added weight. A hand-carried mega beam rifle replaced the standard beam rifle, allowing the V-Dash Gundam to act as a fire-support unit. If needs be, the Overhang pack can be ejected and the mobile suit can continue operate as a standard Victory Gundam. The Overhang pack can also be used by the commander-type LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa. After War G-Falcon (pre-AW 0001) - 7th Space War Gundam During the Seventh Space War, the United Nations Earth developed the GS-9900 G-Falcon, a support unit for the Gundam type mobile suits. Armed with vulcan guns, homing missiles and a scattering beam cannon, the G-Falcon can work just as well on its own. The G-Falcon has the ability to dock with the GT-9600 Gundam Leopard, GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster and GX-9900 Gundam X, adding extra mobility and extended atmospheric flight. Only one G-Falcon is known to have survived the Seventh Space War, piloted by Pala Sys in AW 0015. Later Gundam models such as the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy and GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst retained the set of hardpoints necessary to dock with G-Falcon. Oddly enough none of the orginal Gundams(Gundams X, Airmaster, or Leopard)are capable of combining with the G-Falcon in their 1/100th scale models. Anno Domini GNR-001 GN Arms A mobile armor/weapons platform created for Celestial Being's Gundams. The GN Arms is powered by a Gundam's GN Drive, relying on it's GN particles to power its weapons and propulsion, or when not connected to a Gundam are powered by stored particles. The GN Arms can act as backup combat support fighter for the Gundam(s) or transform to dock with the mobile suit as a mobile armor. At least two were built although its possible that there are four. The two known units are the Type-E for GN-001 Gundam Exia and the Type-D for GN-002 Gundam Dynames. Each GN arms has a pair of GN cannons that is above the Gundam's head and a pair of grapples at the end of the unit's feet. The "arms" of the unit are giant version of their Gundams weapons, such as giant GN Blades for the Type-E and two additional GN cannons plus a GN missile launcher for the Type-D. The GN Arms played a critical role in Celestial Being's defense against UN forces. GNR-101A GN Archer GN Archer (pronounced "Gun Archer") is a transformable MS weapons support craft that can change to a MS unit and combine with GN-007 Arios Gundam. Built in the L3 resource satellite, it was originally designed as a 3rd generation Gundam for Hanayo1, but the idea was abandoned before its completion. It was redesigned into a support machine instead and given a huge GN Condenser. When combined, it feeds off GN particles from Arios' GN Drive. For the concept of the MS, it's an improved model of Kyrios's GN Tail Booster. This suit can combine with Arios for more weaponry, and when a pilot is in it, can transform into a MS to operate independently. Below the container, there's space to mount guns. The craft is piloted by Marie Parfacy. GNR-010 0 Raiser GNR-010 0 Raiser (or 0 Raizer) is a mobile weapons support craft to support specifically GN-0000 00 Gundam. It's design is a cross between GN Arms and GNR-000 GN Sefer. 0 Raiser is a weapons support fighter that can detach and combine with 00 Gundam. The binders can attach upon 00 Gundam's Twin GN Drive shoulder attachments while the main body attaches to the back of 00 Gundam. When combined they become a single combat unit, 00 (Double O) Raiser. The unit is piloted by a civilian, Saji Crossroad. The purpose of the 0 Raiser is to stabilize the 00 Gundam's Twin Drive system, enhancing both GN particle output and Trans Am. GNR-000 GN Sefer GN Sefer is a prototype mobile weapons platform developed alongside with GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. GN Sefer's development lead to the creation of GN Arms for third generation Gundams. When GN Sefer and Gundam Rasiel combine, they become the Sefer Rasiel. Sefer is Hebrew for book. Category:Cosmic Era technology